finalfantasyxivroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Magistra Empire
The''' Magistra Empire', formerly known as the House of Sakamoto, is an alliance of individuals recruited for the sake, well-bring, and independency of Eorzea against the Garlean Empire. United under the supreme ruler Emperor Nanase Sakamoto and his Empress, the recruits of the Magistra focus strongly on the task at hand as the day to determine the worth of Eorzea's knights grows ever nigh. : : ''"Ah, but how quickly it comes. That day. The day when all challengers will be forfeited to their destinies on the battlefield. Will you stand to fight against this impending winter? Stand to fight against this Garlean overthrow and destruction of this beloved nation that our fathers have given their lives to build? The Magistra will. They will seek to fight when others bow down in defeat. They boast to stand where no other foul beast trod. And why do they do it? '' ''For love. For the love that clouds the pain of their threatened nation. For the love of their fellow mate. For the knowledge that tomorrow they will wake to smile again, and look out into a world that they can call their own. For peace. For prosperity. Happiness. And security. '' That is why the Magistra exists. They exist to fight against those who oppose the happiness and well-beings of others. They stand for justice, truth, and morality. '' Then will you not fight by our side and defend those you love as well? Or will you sit idly in your chambers and dream of better days? Your choice. But with or without you, this holy gathering of blessed warriors will not fall and let our loved ones be succumb to evil tidings. We will fight strongly until Twelve doth sail our boats into the harbors of our end." -Arturia Saber, Empress of the Magistra Empire. HIERARCHY The Magistra internal hierarchy consist of the House of Sakamoto. Running as a Constitutional Monarchy monarchy government, the Magistra Empire have splitted several Arcs (Or Divisions), to help keep balance and overall jurisdiction, so that neither the Emperor, Chancel lor, Prime Magistrate, Upper Echelon, Inquisitions, has full power over the Hierarchy, and to keep everything in check. Currently, the highest ruler of all is the Emperor and Empress. Followed by Chancellor and Prime Magistrate, and then next in line is the Upper Echelon and Inquisition, both have their own sort of Officership within the Empire. 'ALLIANCE WITH SADISTIK LINKSHELL' Around the very beginning month of the House of Sakamoto, pre-Magistra. Love Box, the mistress of the linkshell named Sadistik, and Lord Nanase Sakamoto have united and formed an alliance against the might of the Garlean Empire, and the Primals. Over time the Alliance participated and implemented a program calle d the March of the Alliance, which occurs once a month to review and implement new programs and events for the alliance to work together and be apart of. Majority of the time, Mistress Love Box comes to Nanase for advice, and whenever she is in need of help concerning the Linkshell as a whole. Overtime, the two developed a personal relationship, and Nanase treats Love Box as if she was his sister. Which now created an unbroken relationship between the Magistra and Sadistik. 'REPEARL AND REFORMATION' Around the end of March, 2012, the House of Sakamoto had an emergency repearled, to apply the new structural hierarchy and moderations to balance out the hierarchy system, and the community in check within the newly Magistra Empire The reason was very clear, is to implement a new hierarchy structure that to keep the entire Empire together as a whole, during that time, Nanase have done several exiled under the approval of the Inquisitions with their full investigations. Keeping the entire community of the Magistra Empire in tact. Around the same time, Sadistik repearled and implemented their own program as well. 'MARRIAGE BETWEEN THE EMPEROR AND THE NEW EMPRESS' On April 8th, of 2012, there was a marriage ceremony between Emperor Nan ase Sakamoto, and with his newly wed wife, Empress Arturia Saber. Together, they invited many of their friends, and acquaintances to their wedding. It was held in Gridania's Amphitheater. At first, there wasn't many guests appears to the wedding due to the fact it was Easter, and many of his companions were busy visiting their family throughout Eorzea. However, due to luck and the companionship he made in the past, a few noticable people, such as Elly Une, showed up to his wedding as an honor guest. Being a well known Monster Hunter of Eorzea, Elly's presence summonded many of her followers and friends, thus gave hope and a glimpse of smile to Nanase and Arturia's wedding. Afterward, they marched to Limsa Lominsa's Adventures Guild and the reception was being held there.